DA GURLS WHO TURNED BLEACH GOFFIK
by CockatielLover
Summary: omfg gaiz, ths is lik mi first lung stroy with Bleach, itz an awsome show!1 :DDDDDDDD plez dun flam!  !OK, QUICK HEADS UP, this story is not ment to be taken seriously.!
1. A Quick Note

**Quick little note.**

**Sorry if you do not understand some chapters because of the spelling.**

**This is a collaboration between me and a friend, and she tries a bit too hard to make it spelled wrong. ;P**

**So I apologize in advance, and enjoy!**

**...I guess.**


	2. DEATH BERRY

**This is not to be taken seriously. It's a parody of "My Immortal", so don't come bawwing and being butthurt to me cause of the spelling. It's purposeful.**

**Warning: Includes OC's, OCxCanon, goffs.**

* * *

><p>an plzz duun flam this sotry, itz mi first atemtp at writing a lung sorty for bleach!

Fangz to tora-neko-san for helping me!1 u rok!11!

XXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXBLEACH!

Xen Dark Death'ess Sky and Xina Torn'ado Pysco Anger stod up from were they fell erlier through a msgical portl.  
>XXX<br>"OMFG, thisi s da world of Bleach!1" I scremed in happyness.

"WTF it iss!11!" said Xina in happyness. both of is got up and let our brown hair wif black streks flow arond uz. We loked at eac other wif or crimson red eyez.

Soon Ichi Kurosake passed by us. He had dyed his hare black wif orange streeks and gottn red contacts. His name id Deth nos.

"hi death!1" laghed Xen.

"omfg Xen, Xina!11!" cringd Death as he ran ovr. He wuz wearing a goffik black leahtr shit withf black baggy pantz.

"I missd u so muh!1!" he sad, hugging us.

"We luv u Ichi-poo!" ew shuted as I kised him. Xina giggld as me and Ichi tok off or cloves. Then he put his tingy in mine. iT FELT soo good!11 And ten I gut an orgsim.

XXXXX END OF CHATOR 1 XXXXX

a/n next is Renjii is leik da sex bomb!


	3. RENJI GOOD LUCK

a/n du nut flam at mi fanfik it ish mi ferst tiem doin a fanfik OKIESSSSSS/?/?

Spucial thnx to tora-neko-san four helping meh~~~``~~~`~~`~

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXCHAPTO 2XXXXXX6X6XXXX

Meh and xen wehre waking after xen had shex wit Deatyh (ichigo guiss) wehn we zaw Renji.  
>He had chanjed hes nam to Blakk Poyzanoos Pine'apele and hade dieded his hare blakk wif red streekz and he whore a blakk Teeshert wif blakk jeenz. He had blakk lipshittick and blakk eielinerr and Penk nayl polihs.<p>

Hai Blakk~`~!1!1!1" sayd xina.

"Helou Xina and zen" saed Blakk. a/n Hei guis thish is whare tora-neko-san's OC Kuuin cumes in lool

Kuuin startz pecking at de corner wif an anjry lok on hair face.

Xina and xen git bLAKK to lik tem wif there majicale pouwers.

"IlavuuuuuBwakk" saes xina  
>"YEAH MEH TOO" sais Blakc. Blakk leens in to kissh xina boot Kuuin kecks Blakk in deh face befare he cold.<p>

"Wtf aer you doin Renji?" saud Kuuin.  
>"Im Blakk Poyzanoos Pine'apele nut Renji" Sais Blakk<br>Kuuin fachpalms hurself.  
>"Nou gtfo Kuuin" said Blakk anjrily.<p>

"" creames Kuuin.

XXXXEND OOF CHAPTOH 2XXXXXXXXXXX66XXXX

a/n Hahs I loft u guis wif a cliphanger u hav to what for de next chapto


	4. BLACK ICE CREAM

a/n sotp flammin for mi spellin!1 Itz all tora-neko-san's folt!11 you bich!

XXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXZXX

Kuuin huffd nd garbed Blak Renji by his hare nd draggd him off.

"Renji, ur an idiot!" she yielded and growld at him.

"U dun scar me Kuuin," Renji said locking at hur.

Desu den walkd in.

"Omg kuuin, what happend to Renjii?"

"He's know goffik," said Kuuin sexily and sadly. Xina begen to cry tearz of blood down her pallid face.

"Dun taek Renji away frum mi!" she cring.

Sudenly... Toshiro came out!1

"Captain, wut did u do to ur hare?" yeilded Resu. Toshiro had dyed his hair blakk with blue streekz and he had tonz of black eyelinir on. He wuz wereing a blak good chralot tshurt and black baggy jeans.

"Rezu, u know I'm goffik. And I dun leik you anymore, I like Andrexen and Carxina."

"WTF, but ur marred to me!1"

"I wnt a devorcee"

XXXXX END OF CHAPTR 4 XXXXX

ANOTHER CLIPPHANGUR FOR YOU GUIZ. NOW PLZ DUN FLAM. THEYR ALL ACTING WIERD BECUZ THEY LUV XEN AND ZINA!1


	5. GLASSES IN THE CLOSET

a/n Stup flamin

XXXXXX666XXX CHAPTEHR 4 XXXXXXXXX6XX

"But nu Shiro" Reshu said sexily und sadly.  
>"Yus I liek tehm not you" Toshiro sed pointing two xina and zen<br>"We aer not devorsing" creamed Resu.  
>Toshiro nods und wakes away angrilee.<br>"SHRIOOOOOO NUUUYYUUU" Resu creams louderr.

Resu storts raeging.

"Wellll hu shuld we talk to nexct?" aksed xina.  
>"idk Ishida?" says zen wif a evel smile on hir face.<p>

Zen and xina stort walking tuwards Ishida.  
>When they git there tey see Ishida wif Red streakz in his hare and red iliner. He whore all blakk.<p>

"Whuts up Ishida" said zen smexili.

"ZEN XINA~" creams Ishida. "Good two see u" sais Ishida while smyling.  
>Zen drags hem in to a closhet and shoots the door bheind her.<p>

Zina shtorts giggling and tries to peek throug the closeth.

XXXXXXZ666XXX END OF CHAPTO 4 XXXXXXXXXZXZXZXXXX

a/n I hoep u know wahts going on in der lool


End file.
